I Didn't Know Demons Liked Ice Cream
by Yami-chan and Unrealistic
Summary: By UR. Kurama has accepted a mission. Sounds normal enough right? Wrong. Our favorite fox boy tracks the demon to the grocery store where his family happens to be shopping. Can Kurama complete his mission without revealing himself? Who is behind this?


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Carlyle and Jin's quadruplets.

Wow. My first Yu Yu Hakusho fic. It makes me so happy. You can expect more from me, but it'll be a while, so for now enjoy…

****

I Didn't Know Demons Liked Ice Cream

By Unrealistic

Being summer, Kurama was taking it easy. He only had a few weeks left before school started, so he felt it was only in his right that he could sleep in. The summer had gone by abnormally fast this year. His new duties, or rather punishment, as a Spirit Detective being the probably being cause for this. Now, sleeping in, as some know well, doesn't always include sleeping straight through, just lying in bed. Same with, as some have dubbed him, Suuichi Kurama Minamino. 

At seven am sharp, Kurama heard his human father get up and take his shower, then get ready to head off to work. Directly following the sound of the car leaving the driveway sounds of Kurama's little brother getting up and starting to play his precious little game boy were heard. After thirty minutes or so of attempting to sleep with a pillow on his head, the game boy sounds stopped. Kurama sighed with relief. Then Kurama realized it was Saturday. Time for morning cartoons. After quite a while of listening to "Heart of the Cards" speeches and catching Pokemon, Kurama heard his mother get up. Various other noises kept the fox demon turned human awake for the next several hours. 

Then, finally, when Shiori had finally taken out little Suiichi to do some shopping at about ten in the morning, Kurama started to finally settle into sleep. Then, the inevitable happened. Kurama's Communication Mirror started beeping. Very loudly, might be added. 

Kurama rolled out of bed, literally. While reaching for the communicator, he missed it and fell out of bed. Kurama rubbed his eyes while trying to decide if he should act like himself or yell at the next person he saw. He decided to be nice. Just in case it was someone important. Like Koenma. Yelling at the guy who put you on probation is not a good thing to do. He instantly regretted this decision because it was only Yusuke. 

"Hi Kurama! Beautiful day outside, isn't it?" Kurama blinked for a second and processed this into his still half asleep mind. Yusuke was up and ten in the morning on a Saturday. That must mean Koenma wants the team to fight something evil. That was the only explanation for Yusuke's strange behavior. 

"What is the mission for today?"

"Koenma told me to tell you that he's giving you a solo assignment." Kurama blinked again. Were his ears failing him? He wasn't sure that was possible with foxes. 

"Why does he want me to do this alone?"

"I dunno. Something about me and Kuwabara's grades not being up and Hiei is babysitting a bunch of little kids."

"Oh, that's … wait, what is Hiei doing?!"

"He's babysitting Yukina, Rinku and Jin's newborn quadruplets. Something about Yukina getting a bad influence."

"I didn't know Jin was married."

"Neither did I until now. He said he married a girl with a really strong English accent. I feel sorry for those poor kids. So, anyway, there's a loose demon near your area of the city. The rest of the gang says good luck!" With that, Yusuke ended the transmission. Kurama gave a pained look at the communicator, sighed and gave a big, long and loud yell of frustration. Then he crawled back into bed.

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~

Kurama was finally forced out of his sleep about noon when his stomach urged him to get something to eat. Kurama had no choice but to obey. 

After eating the leftover chicken from the night before, Kurama got dressed in his street clothes and decided he should really start looking for this demon before it caused any trouble. Kurama's search lead him into alley after alley, filled with thief-type guys who mistakenly mistook Kurama for a girl, until the alleys finally lead him to the main highway right in front of the grocery store. Kurama took a look at his Demon Compass. Kurama wasn't even sure why he still had his compass. He didn't use it very often and it was rather annoying when Hiei came over for a visit. It was pointing inside the store. Kurama walked inside. He was there for not more than five seconds before he was attacked. 

"BIG BROTHER!" Came the attacker's voice. Before Kurama knew it, his little brother Suiichi had dragged him down to the floor and was sitting on top of him.

"Suiichi, get off of your brother right now!" That was Shiori, Kurama's human mother. "Honey, what are you doing here? I thought you wanted to stay at home." Kurama thought fast. There was no way he was prepared to tell his family the whole story. Sure, the Thanksgiving Day Dinner Fiasco had been a much worse situation than this, but this time he didn't have the rest of the gang to help him make up a liable scenario. 

"Oh, mother, I just thought the day would be an awful thing to waste staying indoors, so I decided to go find you and help if you need me." Was his alibi for the day.

"How wonderful, now I have two little helpers! Isn't that great. We may have to take a stop at the ice-cream store after this."

"All Right!" Kurama sighed. At least two out of three people were happy. _"Let's just hope I find this demon before he spots me."_

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later, Kurama found himself still shopping with his mother and he still hadn't found the demon. Suiichi was hanging all over the cart, despite Shiori's constant warnings for him to stay off. She sent Kurama all over the store to get random things like milk or ramen noodles. Kurama was beginning to wonder if his Demon Compass was malfunctioning, when he spotted the demon.

Now, before this continues any further, let me explain what has just happened. Kurama has recently been walking ahead of his mother for the specific reason to find the demon before she did. He is at the end of the isle and just about to turn into it. This is when he spots the demon, at the other end of the isle, who spots Kurama at the same time. This concludes the scene set up. Thank you.

The two enemies tensed. They both knew the other. Kurama could sense the other demon and well, what demon doesn't know whom Kurama is in his human _or_ demon form? Tension built, as the fight was about to begin.

"Suuich, dear, could you please move for a moment, I need to get this tomato sauce." If ever there was an instance when battle tension could de-build, this was that time. Kurama face-faulted and the demon on the other side of the isle took the opportunity to run away.

"Mother, I'm going to go get some…eggs. I'll be back as soon as I can." Without waiting for an answer, Kurama took off. 

"But, we already got eggs. Oh, well, boys will be boys…"

~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~

Kurama peeked out from behind a large sale add. Not seeing the demon, he came out from behind it. In the few seconds Kurama had to analyze his "prey" he had found the following things. 

One: It was obviously a fire demon. Too bad Hiei wasn't there.

Two: It didn't have a very good human disguise. You could still see horns sticking out of its head. 

Three: Youko wouldn't shut up in his head. Therefore, Kurama must know him from somewhere. _I don't know… Maybe Youko owes him money? But that would mean I owe him money. But…I don't remember him…but Youko does…forget t…._

Kurama didn't recall knowing too many fire demons. He would have to ask that while interrogating this demon. Kurama caught a yummy aroma coming his way. "_That smells good. I wonder what they're cooking up for samples today. But, I don't remember seeing any sample booths…" _

With a faint look of dread on his face, Kurama turned around. Sure enough, right where his fox- tail would be was a small flame, roasting his backside. So, naturally, Kurama did what any normal person would do if their rear were on fire. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Scream and panic was the only necessary option. During his panic streak, which included running through the store, screaming, and bumping into people, Kurama managed to catch everyone's attention, including that of an obscure fire demon.

"*sigh* For some reason, this isn't the great Youko Kurama I remember…"

~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~`

Kurama was thoroughly feed up with this mission. He finally had put out the flame by grabbing a bottle of distilled water off the shelf a pouring it onto himself. Putting fire to his rear, the nerve that demon had, although, it did strike somewhat fond memories of he and Hiei's first meeting. Or perhaps not so fond. They were obviously very painful memories to his pride…or Youko's tail. 

Setting; a soul room type set up. A certain fox-eared thief was holding something close to his chest and muttering. "Don't worry, my precious…You're still fluffy. Fangirls would still give up anything to pet you." Youko Kurama was talking to his tail and stroking it lovingly. "Yes…we can take care of a few spilt ends, don't worry…."

His red-haired counterpart shook his head. What was that all about?

As Kurama wrung out his shirt, who else but the rest of the Minamino family showed up.

"Suuichi, honey, what happened?" Kurama, very annoyed and not feeling like acting nice at the moment, answered very bluntly to this.

"I caught on fire."

"Awwwwww, do I need to make your boo-boo feel better by giving it a kiss?" 

"No, no thank you." Considering the area of where the fire had been and that this was a public place both played an important role in Kurama's decision. 

"Hey, big brother, mom said earlier we could go to the arcade and…"

"No."

"Oh, okay. Later today could we…?"

"No, I have business to take care of, Suiichi. I can't play today." With that, Kurama stood up and left in search of the fire demon, leaving Suiichi and Shiori utterly clueless.

~~~~~~~~~` ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't long before Kurama found the fire demon again. It wasn't long after that when Kurama and the demon started their fight. As they fought, as typical in anime, they talked.

"What is your name and what are you doing here? Most importantly, why did you set me on fire?!" Kurama yelled, Rose Whip slashing into practically everything except his opponent.

__

"Cleanup in isle 6"

"Name's Carlyle. I'm here 'cause I felt like and I did it because I was dared to." With that news, Kurama started to lose his almost eternal patience.

"Someone…_dared_ you to come to the human world and set my rear on fire?!"

__

"Cleanup in isle 7… and 8… and 9-12."

"…Yes…"

"_Who?" _Kurama hissed, by now holding Carlyle back up against the freezers. Carlyle wasn't a very strong demon, so Kurama didn't have to work at it much.

"It…it was… Karasu! Yea, him."

"Karasu is dead. I killed him."

"Err, Rando?"

"In prison. Never meet him before in my life."

"Ummm, Urameshi?"

"Wouldn't put it past him, but I doubt it. You're such a terrible liar. Who really dared you?" Carlyle sighed and then answered.

"Sakyo." Kurama blinked.

"Sakyo?"

"Sakyo." Kurama blinked again.

"Why would Sakyo want to set my rear on fire?" Before Kurama got his answer, he heard the familiar voice of his mother coming around the corner, telling Suiichi to get off of the cart. Kurama panicked. He couldn't let them find out about Carlyle. He looked around for a hiding place. He found one. With milliseconds to spare, Kurama shoved Carlyle in the freezers and held the door closed with his back, giving off a radiant smile just as his mother turned to face him.

"Suuichi, is there something wrong? You've been acting strangely today." Kurama smiled and put a little more force into his back to hold the struggling Carlyle in the freezer.

"No, mother, nothing is wrong. I had a little bit of a headache earlier, but I'm just fine now." He lied.

"Oh, all right then. I'm going to check out now. Go ahead and meet us at the car when you're ready."

"All right, mother, I will." Shiori believed him and she grabbed little Suiichi and headed off to pay for their groceries. Kurama was starting to get some odd stares from other customers. For, since Carlyle was a fire demon, he was melting all of the frozen goods. Kurama sighed and let Carlyle out of the freezer only to nail him back against the windows again. Carlyle had taken some ice cream out with him and was eating rather hungrily. Kurama blinked.

"I didn't know demons like ice cream." He stated. Carlyle shrugged.

"We don't get to eat human food that much. This is a rare chance to eat something brand new."

"Oh, that's nice." Kurama said smiling a bit. Then narrowed his eyes. "Why did Sakyo send you? What is his evil plot this time?"

"Check the calendar lately? It's April First. A date you humans so affectionately refer to as 'April Fools Day'." Kurama blinked again. That can't be healthy to blink that many times. Well, wouldn't be the first or last time. 

"Sakyo… is playing… April Fools pranks…? Why?" Kurama asked exasperated.

"In case you're forgetting, Sakyo is human too. I'm also supposed to tell you to tell your friends that they're next." Kurama blinked again, not believing the information he had just gathered. He had had quite enough of being made fun of. Especially if it was Sakyo's fault. Kurama called out for his Rose Whip again, rather quietly so as not to make too much of a fuss. With it, he bound up Carlyle and dragged him off to a remote area of the store, where he sent him through a portal to Boton, who would take him into custody. End of story… almost.

~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~

Waiting in the checkout line is a very boring task. The credit card machine wasn't working so the Minamino clan had been waiting in line for about fifteen minutes. Kurama sighed. He was still contemplating the disturbing information he had found out from Carlyle. Now that he had gone through having his rear on fire and chasing a demon through the grocery store it was the other's turns.

__

"Sakyo must be laughing his head off by now, the crazy lunatic. Well, he should consider himself Youko Kurama's next victim." 

As menacing as this sounds, Kurama's evil thoughts of mutilating Sakyo in a very painful manner were interrupted as he heard a very familar voice from behind him.

"Kurama… help me…" Kurama turned around to find his partner, Hiei. Hiei was no longer the proud demon he used to be. He was crawling on the floor and barely able to do that. On Hiei's body were three babies Kurama could only assume were part of Jin's quadruplets.

The three babies, all boys, were situated all around Hiei's body. One was on his head; eagerly awaiting the opportunity to remove Hiei's headband to poke the Jagan Eye repeatedly. The second was on his shoulder, clinging his little baby arms around Hiei's neck. The third was holding onto Hiei's left leg and was not showing any signs of letting go. All three boys were crying… in Scottish accents… if that's possible and they sounded like a bagpipe. -_-

Behind Hiei walked up Yukina and Rinku. Yukina was holding the forth quadruplet, a girl and Rinku was carrying a very large bag of diapers. The two children talked to each other happily, seemingly unaware of Hiei's little baby problem. 

"Hello, Kurama-chan!" Yukina said in greeting. Kurama put his finger to his mouth to Yukina as Shiori turned around to see who Kurama was.

"What happened to Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"The babies are what got to him, Kurama-san." Rinku said, pointed at their downed babysitter.

"I'll have to hear the story later. I'm sure the rest of you are having a good time."

"Oh, yes! Hiei-kun took us all over to Yusuke-chan's house and we played games and watched TV. Kuwabara-kun came over too and it was great!" Yukina said.

"But then the quads ran out of diapers, so we had to come here to get some." Rinku explained.

The conversation ended there when Shiori had finally paid for everything and Kurama had to leave. He was sure Hiei could take care of himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama jumped into his bed and closed his eyes. It was now night. Time to get good nights sleep before tomorrow leaped right out at him. As Kurama drifted off to sleep he heard a crying trio of Scottish accents accompanied by a yell of frustration.

****

Whoo! Did you like it? If you did, or if you have critisims, click on that little bluish button at the bottom of the page. It doesn't take long to leave a review, so please tell me what you like and don't like and my next fic will be so much better!

****

Before you ask, yes, Kurama really does have a little brother. And yes, the share the same name. It's a little weird, I know, but after watching anime for as long as I have you get used to it.

In the near future look for these Yu Yu Hakusho fics I'm working on.

"My Spirit Beast Ate My Homework" Watch Yusuke blow his cover while trying to explain why he didn't turn in his essay on mythical creatures. 

"The Horror, The HORROR!" Hiei's babysitting adventures from this fic.

"Thanksgiving Day Dinner Fiasco" Prequel to this fic. Kurama makes Thanksgiving dinner for his friends and family. Watch him almost blow his cover to his family. 

****

If anyone has a good idea for something I could do with Kuwabara along these lines it would be much appreciated. I was thinking something with his kittens, but I don't know what. -_-


End file.
